


Status: Dreaming?

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Status: Oracle's Prince [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, He is throwing stones at her window and climbing into her bed at night, It is actually innocent i swear, Kisses, Noctis is confused, Noctis is still a teenager, Sadness, Some angst, This made me depressed, Usually write smut so this is a change for me, Y did i even, dream-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Noctis comes to see her, throwing pebbles at her window and sliding into her bed to hold her until he can be sure it is really happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> •This is sad & short :(  
> •I should go to bed but at the moment I'm obsessed with FFXV  
> •Noctis is 17 & Luna is 21 (Age difference is 4 years)  
> •My native language is not English & this is un-beta'd, so please excuse any errors and feel free to correct me. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.  
> Read on and I hope you enjoy!♡
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

 

\--  
  
She doesn't hear the pebbles hitting her windows, nor the creaking of vines as something weighs them down. The leap onto the balcony is effortless and silent, his boots surprisingly emitting no sound on the concrete floors. His fingers touch the glass panels,  sprawling them out against the cool window. They trace the delicate patterns carved into the sparkling glass. He holds his breath as his hand stops on the handle, he tests, it clicks open. Noctis is relieved and also very much annoyed, having told Luna a thousand times to be sure to lock her doors. He scoffs, making a note to give her a serious scolding in the future- but not right now.

His stomach flutters as he enters, closing the panel behind him. Her bed is the first thing in his line of sight, with her sleeping soundly beneath the sheets. For moment he wonders if this is even acceptable since they were far more grown up now and not little children who saught out comfort during dark and stormy nights. But grown ups did these things so shouldn't they? He stood for a full 5 minutes debating with himself before finally taking a shaky breath and edging closer to her grand bed. Her back was open, a low cut night dress adorning her body. He could see the chills on her skin. Her blonde tresses were falling around her, taking up most of her pillow space as well. He couldn't see her face. She wouldn't be happy if he made fun of her in such a delicate state so he didn't bother trying to catch a glimpse of her. When he reached the bed he bent down to remove his shoes and then his jacket- placing them neatly on a chair next to her dresser.

His fingers felt numb as they lift the covers and he slid in next to her. They didn't touch as first and he held his rigid form, heart hammering against his ribcage and blood rushing through his ears. When he calmed his body down, he turned onto his side, eyes trailing over her back. He lift a hand to touch her skin and to trace his thumb along her spine. A small tremor ran through her body, he almost missed it. He licked his lips nervously, scared to move closer. Closing his eyes he counted to ten before slowly leaning in and brushing his lips over a naked shoulder blade.

Luna stirred, head shifting on her pillow and her outstretched arm moving closer to her chest. She made the faintest sound of irritation. He murmured something into her ear, voice shaky but soft and soothing. She hummed, shuffling back. Noctis wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. He gave her a firm squeeze with his arm as if to reassure himself that this was real. His nose buried itself in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply to take in her sweet fragrance. He bends one arm and slides it under his head, while the other pulls back.

Then his fingers trace her exposed shoulder , drawing invisible patterns on her pale skin. She's awake now. His calloused finger runs over a silk strap, the soft material kissing his skin. After a few more encounters with the thin strap, he gently tugs it over her shoulder and lets it fall down her arm. His fingers can roam freely across her skin now with no restrictions. He doesn't know how long they stay like that before she turns around, big blue eyes peering up at him. He smiles, tracing her cheek before pulling her into his arms.

She never realized it until that moment, but as he held her she could feel just how much her little Noct had grown and in a year he would be a man at eighteen. He was certainly far taller than her now, his arms toned with muscle that could crush her thin waist and his chest broad enough to put any older man to shame. Still, he kept his lean and lithe form, not overly bulky even with all his new mentioned attributes.

She nuzzled his chest, one arm against his side and the other on his torso. Her fingers traced his abdominals through his thin shirt, feeling each one clench in response. Noctis kissed the top of her head, pulling the covers over them before letting his hand run down her back. His breath hitched when he noticed the small hand which slithered underneath the hem of his shirt. 

He blushes, relieved that she couldn't see his face from their position. But she chuckles knowingly and he gives an embarrassed laugh of his own. Luna seemed to be content though, smiling as his soft and husky laughter washed over her eardrums like cool waves. She hugs him closer, hand traveling upwards and hiking his shirt up along with it. Her hand stops to rest on his left pectoral, eager to feel the warmth of his skin and the impatient drum of his heart. 

His fingers dance along her flesh, tracing the soft dips of the dimples on her lower back before making their way to a round hip. She's soft and small in his arms and suddenly he's afraid that he'll break her when he wraps his arm around her again. His free hand strokes her  hair, pushing the wild stands behind her ear before moving to cup her face and tilt it upwards. 

  
"You'll find me again, won't you?" She whispers.  
  
He nods, not trusting his own voice for a moment, "I promise."  
  
His mouth is firm but somewhat gentle. Maybe he kisses her a bit too hard.  
  
When Noctis wakes he stares at the foreign ceiling, eyes screwing shut for a moment.  
  
_He doesn't know where they are and he doesn't know if it's real._

_\--_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> On another (happier) note, I'm really tempted to be sinful & write some hella gayness involving Noct and his buddies xD


End file.
